True Colors
by Twilight Scribe
Summary: A well kept secret has been revealed. You've been lying to us Sonic...


Disclaimer: I'm not a Sega exec, so don't think for a moment that I own Sonic.

* * *

_'I never wanted to have this conversation.'_

A friend's angry face is the worst thing a hero could ever see, and right now Sonic was facing five of them. His pals had him trapped in the living room.

"Sonic! You've been lying to us for all these years? I swear, when I get my hands on you I'll-!"

_'Hot-headed as always, aren't you knuckles?'_

The raging echidna was struggling wildly against Tails and Shadow, who held him back with some success. Tails moved quickly to get a better hold on Knuckles then asked in a quiet voice, "It's not true, is it? Dr. Robotnik said you, you weren't really..." The young fox stopped, his face showing betrayal and sorrow. "I didn't want to believe him. You're Sonic the Hedgehog, you wouldn't do something like that! Please tell me it's not true, Sonic!"

_'Poor Tails... I didn't think he'd take it this hard.'_

"Come on, Sonic. Tell us! No matter what you answer I won't think any less of you."

_'Amy, you could never think poorly of me. 'Sides, I don't really care as long as you keep your hammer safely put away...'_

"Don't make us wait, Blue Boy. What do you have to say for yourself?"

_'Ouch. Rouge, why do you have to be so direct? I haven't got an answer yet! La la la, stalling for time... Ah, heh. Got it.'_

"Well, Sonic? Out with it already! I don't have time for this; I have an emerald to steal. Do you or don't you?"

"Of course I don't, Rouge. I may be big-headed sometimes but I'm not that vain." Sonic winced as soon as the reply was out of his mouth. It had sounded ridiculously fake and he knew it. A skeptical silence hung in the air. "Come on guys! Would you really take Robuttnik's word over mine?"

When the angry faces surrounding him shifted to expressions of disbelief, tears (that was Amy) and sullen confirmation Sonic knew.

_'Oh man, that sounded way too defensive. What do I do now? Lie some more? ... No. I'm the hero. I've... I have to tell them the truth. They deserve it.'_ "I'm sorry guys. Dr. Robotnik was telling the truth." He waited for Rouge to pick Amy up from her faint before continuing. He took special care not to meet Tails' eyes. "Blue's not my natural color. I... I dye my fur."

There was a low, menacing laugh as Shadow spoke for the first time in the entire encounter. "I knew it. I knew you were a faker."

- X -

Sonic stood by and watched as his friends filed out of his house. Rouge had left earlier, claiming to be after someone else's property again. Tails staggered to the door. His initial shock having turned to a fit of hysterical giggles that just wouldn't subside. "I still can't picture you as a brunette, Sonic. See you later pal!"

_'Well, at least Tails forgives me.'_

Knuckles went next. Striding through the exit carrying Amy Rose, being careful not to bang her head against the door frame. He stood on the porch watching Tails go down the path before he turned back to face Sonic. "I'm glad the kid's taking it so well. Heh, a brunette. It's funny, I thought you'd be a redhead."

_'Forgiveness from Knux too, that's a major improvement from earlier.'_

Shadow was the last out the door, leaving only once the others were out of sight. The stony black hedgehog sauntered away, calling a scornful "Later, Faker" back over his shoulder. He was almost to the street when a blue blur shot forward to block his path.

"Hold on, Shadow. I've got one last thing to say to you."

Shadow's eyes widened slightly. The tone of Sonic's voice, the underlying menace, it wasn't what a hero sounded like. The black hedgehog involuntarily backed up a step. _'What's up with Sonic? He sounds... like me.'_

"I just wanted to tell you, Shadow, that you've no grounds to laugh at my dyed fur."

"What are you saying, Sonic?" Shadow put on his most intimidating one-more-word-and-I'll-chaos-spear-you look, but it only made his rival laugh.

"Look at you, Shadow. Black fur with red streaks? Do I really have to spell it out for you? What hedgehog has fur that's naturally streaked? Although I have to admit, it's a pretty good dye job."

It took almost all of Shadow's willpower to keep his hand from darting to his head. _'He knows! How could he have found out? I was so careful to keep it a secret...'_ A low growl escaped his throat, his eyes narrowed well beyond slits, and in a voice that would make Chaos tremble, Shadow asked "What do you want?"

From then on, Shadow paid the tab for Sonic's chilidogs.

* * *

A/N: Really, hasn't anyone ever wondered just why Sonic is blue? In fact, why are all the characters the colors they are? (Them being cartoon characters notwithstanding)

**EDIT: Okay, now I know why Sonic's blue. Thanks for the info, guys.**


End file.
